Clueless
by anixiel
Summary: Sora: I’ve had a crush on Matt since forever. Of course, I would totally die if he ever found out. I know he just thinks of me as a friend. But why’s he acting so weird around me?
1. Unedible Desserts

New Page 1

--- Author's Note ---

My third big story. If you know me, you'll know the couple. If you guys get sick of all these chapter stories, tell me, okay? POV's change during the story. Pleaz review.

--- Disclaimer ---

I don't own the characters. Title, summaries and some ideas taken from the SVJH books.

* * * *

**Sora**

_I must be crazy_, I thought, looking down. Sickly, yellow gelatin. Lime pie, topped with, what I think, was supposed to be whipped cream. Watery chocolate pudding.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. As if I could actually find an edible dessert in the Odaiba High cafeteria. I craned my neck and peered around at the top shelf. Finally I spotted something that actually looked appetizing- one piece of chocolate cake covered in fudge frosting. Of course, it was all the way in the back.

Biting my lip in frustration, I stretched my arm as far as possible. I still couldn't reach it.

Suddenly, a long, muscular arm reached around me and pulled down the plate.

I whirled around. "Matt," I blurted out, surprised. I stared at him for a second. "I mean- hi!"

I'd forgotten how intense Matt Ishida's gorgeous blue eyes were. I'd barely seen him since we started school again. We were really good friends when we were younger. We even spent two years together with our other friends in the Digital World.

But when we started high school, we never talked. We've said hello a couple of times but he was always surrounded by his fans. He was the lead singer in this band at our school and he always had girls chasing him. Literally.

"Did you want this?" Matt asked. He placed the slice of cake on my tray.

"Oh- thanks," I replied.

"Hey move it," a guy behind us complained. "Some of us would like to eat lunch today."

"Sorry," I muttered, my cheeks burning. I flashed Matt an embarrassed smile, then grabbed my tray and hurried over to the cash register.

"Hey Sora, hold on," Matt called. He walked over to me and waited while I paid. "How about we share that piece of cake?" he asked, grinning. "Since I don't have any dessert."

"Sure," I replied happily, feeling a twinge of excitement.

"So, do you want to grab a table?" Matt asked, looking around the loud, hectic cafeteria.

"Um..." I paused and looked around. "How about over there?" I suggested, pointing to a table nearby.

Matt shrugged. "Whatever you want."

I pulled up a chair and put down my tray.

Matt glanced over at my food. "That's just scary," he told me, shaking his head.

I examined the crusty brown meat loaf, pasty mashed potatoes and limp vegetables. He had a point. "Yeah, well, there weren't a lot of options," I said frowning.

"Wait a sec," Matt said, reaching into his lunch bag. He pulled out a huge tuna sandwich on a crusty roll.

"Trying to make me jealous?" I joked.

Matt unwrapped the sandwich, then separated the halves and held one out to me. "It's only fair," he said. "Since we're splitting the cake."

"That's okay," I said. "You don't have to-"

"I insist," Matt argued. He put the sandwich half down on my tray.

"Okay," I said, smiling shyly. "Thanks."

That was one of the things I really liked about Matt. He was so thoughtful and generous. The ultimate nice guy. Unlike our friend Tai who probably wouldn't notice if I were starving.

"So, why'd you quit soccer, Sora?" he asked me, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

I looked up in surprise. I used to play soccer when I was younger. Now I played tennis. "I don't know," I replied. "I guess I got sick of it." I shrugged.

"Oh," Matt said. He paused for a second. "You know I was kind of hoping we'd run into each other sometime. I've looked around for you around school a few times but you've always seemed busy."

He's looked around for me? What did that mean, exactly? Oh well. It sounded positive.

"What are you doing after school today?" he asked.

"I have tennis practice," I said after a second. "But I should be done by three."

Matt smiled. "Great," he said. "Why don't we meet at the Palace when you're done?"

I blinked. The Palace is a pizzeria where the kids at our school go to hang out. Was Matt asking me out? Not that it should matter. Matt and I are just friends.

But there was only one way to find out for sure.

"See you then," I agreed.


	2. Matt's Love Life

New Page 1

--- Author's Note ---

Second part is here. Pleaz review.

* * * *

**Tai**

"Hey, Matt," I called, running up to my friend. For once, he wasn't surrounded by girls. The guy is so lucky. But the only reason he had fans was because he was a 'singer'. I mean, it couldn't be his looks. I was way better looking then he was.

"Tai," Matt replied, turning around. "What's up?"

I studied his face carefully. When Matt is about to say something serious, he has this nervous look in his eyes and he speaks really fast.

When did I even start noticing these things? I wondered. I was always the 'blunt' one in the group.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "What's up with you?"

"Tai, you know I like Sora, right?" he blurted out. His face turned red.

It took a minute for my brain to register this. Matt... Sora... together. It was too funny. I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it.

"Oh, that's funny," I choked out in between, sniggers. "Really- what were you going to say?"

Matt gave me an annoyed glace. "It's not that funny," he said coolly. "At least I have a love life."

That set me off again. The words 'Matt Ishida' and 'love life' did not compute.

"Stop laughing, dammit!" Matt yelled. He glared at me.

"Sorry," I said, stepping back. I knew that look. It was the one he used to give me when he thought I was being totally immature.

"What do I do?" he moaned.

"Why are you asking me?" I said sarcastically. I was still pissed off at what he'd said. "I'm not the one with a love life."

Matt ignored me. "I'm meeting her later at the Palace. Was that a good idea? I mean, what if Jun's there?"

"Davis' sister?" I asked. I pictured a scene in my head. Matt and Sora having a good time and then Jun pops up and bothers them until the Apocalypse. The thought made me grin.

"Yeah, Davis's sister," Matt said, rolling his eyes. "So?" he prodded.

"So..." I stopped, thinking. Yes, I was thinking. Sheesh. Can't you people just believe I have a brain? "I know! Sit at the back."

"Sit at the back," Matt repeated. "Really intelligent. It'll change the world," he added sarcastically.

I crossed my eyes at him.

"Really mature, Tai," Matt said, running a hand through his over-gelled hair. "This is the last time I take your advice."

I watched him stalk down the hall. I rolled my eyes. The guy could be so thick sometimes.


	3. Ex-Boyfriend

New Page 1

--- Author's Note ---

Third part is up! I gotta tell you guys that there are two things happening in this story. The whole Matt/Sora thing and this thing with Mimi. Pleaz review.

* * * *

**Mimi**

"Okay, what did you have for breakfast this morning?" I joked, giving Sora's reddish hair a playful tug as I came up behind her.

The second I caught sight of Sora by her locker, I knew something was up. She was... glowing. Just radiating happiness.

"What?" she asked, whirling around and flashing me a smile. "I didn't even eat breakfast! Well, except for a bite of this blueberry muffin, my mom left on the counter."

"They must have been some pretty amazing blueberries," I teased her.

She gave me a confused look but her crimson eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Spill it," I ordered, leaning back against the lockers.

Sora grabbed a few books out of her locker and slammed it shut. She turned to face me, looking like she was about to burst.

"Matt asked me to go to the Palace with him," she blurted out.

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" I squealed. "But wait- reverse for a second. I didn't know you liked him. How did this happen?"

"Well, we were eating lunch today and we were talking and then he asked me if I wanted to meet him at the Palace," she replied.

"Cool," I said. "So is this, like, a date?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "Maybe."

I was so happy for her. I was also incredibly jealous. Not that I like Matt or anything- I just wish a guy would act like that for me. Sora must have sensed what I was feeling.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning. "You're not mad are you?"

I sighed. "Well," I began. "You know Billy Yamachi?"

Sora nodded. "The guy your dating?" she asked me.

"The guy I _was_ dating," I replied. "Billy dumped me during lunch."

Sora's eyes widened. "What?" she gasped. "You're kidding! Why?"

I shrugged. "Because he's an idiot. He doesn't know what he's missing." I know that sounded totally conceited, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't tell her that jerk dumped me for this totally annoying brat named Kitty. Kitty! Honestly- how lame can you get?

Sora gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry," she said, sincerely. "You know you can call me if you need my help right?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I replied, faking a smile. I glanced at my watch. "Hey! Shouldn't you be heading to the Palace. It's two-thirty."

"Oh, right," she said. "I'm going to see if I can get out of tennis early. See you. And you'll find another guy, Mimi."

I watched her heading down the hall. _I wish_, I thought.

* * * *

**Mimi's essay on why Billy sucks**

He's impractical. He doesn't think about other people's feelings. He doesn't think before he speaks and, most of the time, it looks like he doesn't think before he puts his clothes on in the morning.

Billy smells and makes fart jokes. He can't remember my birthday, but he knows exactly how many home runs any baseball player had last season. He never reads unless it's a comic or a sports magazine. Billy never listen unless I'm talking about cars or sports.

Billy never says he's sorry. For anything. Ever. He is defiantly not worth the effort.


	4. Wishes and Pizza

New Page 1

--- Author's Note ---

Fourth part is here. Pleaz review.

* * * *

**Sora**

"Come on," Matt said, grabbing my hand. He pulled me through the noisy crowd of kids hanging out in the front area of the Palace.

"It's quieter back here," he explained, leading us to a booth in the far back corner.

A thrill of excitement rushed through me. It's not like this is an actual rule or anything, but the booths in the back were pretty much for couples only.

_Maybe Mimi is right_, I thought. _Maybe this is a date._

"What? Is something funny?" Matt asked, when we sat down.

I realized I was grinning like an idiot. "Uh- no, nothing," I said quickly, my cheeks burning.

"You've got such a great smile," Matt said, titling his head slightly as he focused his gaze on mine.

"Thanks," I said. I glanced down at the table, running my hands along the edge nervously.

Matt cleared his throat. "Do you know I can read palms?" he asked. He reached out and took my right hand in his, pulling it towards him.

I gulped, hoping my fingers weren't as clammy as they felt. Matt turned over my hand and studied it closely. He ran one finger down my palm and I felt my whole body temperature jump.

"Let's see," he began. "This line says you'll have a long and successful life."

"Really?" I asked him in amusement.

He traced another line with his finger. "And this one says your favorite pizza toppings are butterscotch and marshmallows."

I laughed, as I realized he was only goofing around.

Matt glanced up and pretended to frown. "No? Wait, that's the ice-cream hand- I forgot. Let me try the other hand."

I giggled, then withdrew my right hand and held out the left one. He took it and examined my palm.

"Okay, I've got it now," he said. "Could it be..." Matt squinted, then opened his eyes wide and smiled. "Mushrooms and green peppers?"

"Hey!" I pulled away my hand, surprised. I don't think I ever told him what my favorite pizza topping was. "How'd you know that?"

Matt just grinned at me. "I told you. I can read palms."

Just then, Tara, the waitress at the Palace, approached us with her pad and pen poised to take our order. "So, what are you having?" she asked. That's Tara- she always gets right to the point.

Matt answered before I could say anything. "We'll have a medium pizza with mushrooms and green peppers," he said smoothly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Are there any other toppings you'd rather get?"

Matt just smiled and shook his head. Tara shrugged and hurried off to place in our order.

"So, how was tennis practice?" Matt asked, leaning back against the red vinyl booth.

"It was okay, I guess," I replied. "Coach Robins cut it early." I blushed and purposely didn't tell him that I asked Coach Robins if I could leave early.

Matt paused. "Don't take this the wrong way," he said. "But, I think you were much better at soccer then at tennis."

I frowned. Was he saying I wasn't good at tennis?

"It's not that you don't play great," he rushed to add. "You're a really good tennis player. It's just that you played soccer better."

I sighed and stretched my legs out under the table. "Well, I guess," I admitted. "But I only started tennis this year. I've played soccer since I was about seven."

"Well, if that's all, then-" Matt stopped and got this strange, serious expression on his face. "Hold still," he instructed.

I froze, watching as he reached out and pressed his finger to my cheek, right beneath my eye. He pulled his hand back slightly, holding his finger in front of my face. "Make a wish," he said.

I glanced down. My eyelash was resting on his finger tip. Smiling, I closed my eyes and made a silent wish. Then I opened my eyes again and gently blew the eyelash off his finger.

"What'd you wish for?" Matt asked softly.

I stared into his amazing azure eyes, feeling my heart pound against my chest. "If I tell you, it won't come true," I answered.


	5. My Perfect Guy... not

New Page 1

--- Author's Note ---

Thanx for all your reviews, you guys. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I have school. You're probably thinking, why I'm going to school, right? Well, I live in Australia and right now, it's winter and I still have school. So you can make things better by reviewing :)

* * * *

**Algebra Class, Wednesday**

Hey Sora,  
So? How did everything go with Matt yesterday? It was a date, right?  
Mimi

Mimi,  
Yes- you were right! And it was amazing. Oh I meant to ask , how r u doing with this Billy thing?  
Sora

Sora,  
Wow! That sounds serious. Hope you had fun. I'm so happy 4 you. Forget about Billy. Uh-oh. Mrs. Tenalmuchi is giving me the evil eye. We can finish talking later.  
Mimi

* * * *

**Mimi**

"Hey, Mimi!"

My heart hit my stomach at the sound of that voice, but I swallowed hard and managed to compose myself before I turned around. I knew, that even if it were just my insides freaking out, Billy would be able to read my feelings on my face.

"Hey," I said. I put on a blank expression- like the one I usually get when Izzy is trying to explain the science of a computer.

"Listen, can I ask you kind of a bizarre question?" He gripped his bag's shoulder strap with one hand, shoved the other in the pocket of his jeans and leaned against the wall. He was so good-looking, he could have been a tear-out page in _Fourteen_ magazine. Too bad he was such a ridiculously evil creep.

"I guess," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. I looked over his shoulder at the crowds walking behind him, just to show that I didn't care to listen to what he had to say. But he didn't seem to notice.

"How well do you know Kitty?" he asked.

"What!" Now I couldn't hide my irritation. Why was he asking me that? Was he trying to rub my face in the fact that he'd moved on? Did he think I cared?

He shrugged like we were talking about the weather or something and looked me in the eye. "Well, you're popular and you know everyone in this school, so I just thought-"

"Why would I bother to get to know a brat like her?" I spat out. "I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"All right. Whatever," he said, shrugging again. He pushed himself away from the wall and looked me up and down. I thought he was about to say something else, but then he shook his head slightly and looked at the floor. "Guess I'll see you around then," he said finally.

I glared at his back as he disappeared into the crowd. And, suddenly, I realized I'd never actually hated anyone before- until now.


	6. Advice From Tai

New Page 1

--- Author's Note ---

Sixth part is up! This part is totally pointless but I needed to add in a part of the conversation in here for you to understand what's going to happen next. Pleaz review.

* * * *

**Tai**

"Dude," I called when I saw Matt down the hall. "How was your date, huh?"

Matt frowned at me. "Do you think she likes me?" he asked. "I was dropping these huge hints and I don't think she got it."

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I don't no," Matt replied. "Something... uh, you know- romantic."

I suddenly had a picture in my head of Matt serenading Sora in the hallway. Uh-oh. Matt maybe a rock star but if he didn't watch it- he was going to embarrass himself big time.

"Listen," I said quickly. "I don't think you're the flowers-and-poetry type."

"I'm not?" Matt said, glaring at me. "What happened to your 'Matt: the ladies man'?"

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that," I snapped. "You're more like, the cool type. Aloof."

"Aloof?" Matt repeated. "I'm always aloof. I think that might scare her."

"Fine," I told him. "Do the opposite thing. Compliment her, dedicate songs to her, buy her stuff, address her in PUBLIC!" I screamed.

Everyone in the hall turned to stare at us. I noticed some girls looking over and I grinned at them.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Are you feeling all right, there?" he asked me.

"Yeah, you know," I said. "I'm cool."

"Riiight," Matt said sarcastically. He rummaged around his blazer pocket and handed me a card. "Call her. She is very helpful."

I looked at the card in my hand. "Where did you get this?" I asked him.

Matt blushed. "I used to see her," he admitted. "What's the big deal?"

I cracked up. I couldn't help it.

"I gotta go," he muttered. "See you later."

I glanced back at the card in my hands. "Matt used to see a shrink?"

* * * *

**Matt's card**

Name: Dr. Janet Rachi

Address: 163 Fred Ave, Odaiba.

Phone: 573-4873

E-mail: odaiba_therapist@granfield.com


	7. Roses in Lockers

New Page 1

--- Author's Note ---

Seventh part is up! You guyz are going to like his one. Matt does something really cute and sweet! Pleaz review.

* * * *

**Sora**

"How was your date, Sora?" Mimi asked eagerly.

I smiled. "Didn't you already ask me this?" I asked her.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "You wrote _it was amazing._ I don't really care. Give me details, girl!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Mimi- why do you want to know that stuff?"

"Please," Mimi begged. "Matt Ishida is the most eligible bachelor in this stupid school. When everyone finds out he has a girlfriend, that will be news and I want to know first!"

"He's not my boyfriend," I objected.

"Yet," Mimi added slyly. "I know you really like him Sora."

"So what?" I said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Come on. I need to go to my locker."

We walked over to my locker with Mimi pressing me for details all the way.

"Mimi, please, shut up!" I cried is exasperation.

"Sor-ry," Mimi said. "Just trying to get the facts here."

I rolled my eyes and twirled my combination. "Listen, I'll tell you everything if... oh my god." My mouth dropped open when I saw a bouquet of roses in my locker. There was a card next to it. It was obviously from Matt.

"What is it?" Mimi asked, looking over my shoulder. She gasped. "Oh my god! You are so lucky!" she squealed.

"How did he get into my locker?" I wondered out loud.

"Tai probably," Mimi suggested, shrugging.

"How did Tai get it? The only person I told was you and unless you told Tai..." I trailed off and glared at her.

"I can't help it!" Mimi cried. "Besides, it did a lot of good. You got roses, didn't you? And a potential boyfriend."

I shook my head. I wasn't that mad at her. And she was right. "What do you want me to say to him if he says something about it?" I asked her.

"He won't say anything," Mimi assured me. "Guys are always embarrassed when they do something _romantic_ for girls."

"You sure about that?" I asked, doubtfully.

"Positive."

I glanced at my watch. "Ugh, I have to go." I quickly opened Matt's card and skimmed through it. When I was done, I knew my face looked like a tomato. "Bye Mimi!" I called before I rushed off.

* * * *

**Matt's Note**

Dear Sora,

I bet you wouldn't expect something like this from me, would you? Well, I had some extra cash and I bought this stuff for you since were sort of, you know.

Anyway, that's all. I hope you don't think I'm some corny loser (because I'm not... ha ha). Yeah... see you.

Matt


	8. Secrets of Love

New Page 1

--- Author's Note ---

Part eight is here. And two chapters before this one, ignore what I wrote about Matt seeing a shrink. It's not important. Anywayz, pleaz review.

* * * *

**Matt**

As soon as school let out, I headed straight for the Odaiba mall. I knew a lot of girls would be hanging out there but I would risk it. Sora was worth it.

I wandered around for a bit and thought about what Tai had said. _'Compliment her, dedicate songs to her, buy her stuff and address her in public.'_

_I have been dropping subtle hints,_ I mused as I strolled around. _ But she doesn't seem to notice. And my next concert is coming up soon. I could do something then. Buy her things. Hmm. Did roses count? Girls are supposed to like that stuff_, I thought as I passed a jewelry store. But diamonds are way out of my budget.

Then I noticed a card store. A nice, mushy card would probably grab her attention. I walked inside and checked out the signs hanging above the aisles.

Birthday  
Anniversary  
Get Well  
Sympathy  
Love

I blushed so hard I thought my hair would start to turn red. What if someone saw me in the love aisle? What if Jun found me here?

_Just take it easy_, I told myself. I took a deep breath, then sneaked down to the end of the love aisle and peeked down it.

A woman wearing a purple pantsuit and oversized sunglasses was standing in the middle of the row. She was reading a card and sniffling into a pale, pink handkerchief.

_This_ was the kind of person who bought these cards? I was desperate. But I wasn't desperate enough to go anywhere near that lady.

I noticed a book rack right near the end of the aisle. Books were safe, I figured. I grabbed a book of the rack and held it in front of my face, waiting for Miss Sniffles to leave.

Apparently she wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere. She put down one card and picked up another. Put down that one and picked up another.

I sighed and glanced at the cover of the book I was holding.

_Secrets of Love: How to get that special girl to notice you._

I started to laugh. Forget the card- I'd just found the answer to all my problems.


End file.
